Canimals The Movie
Ulyposter.png Ozposter.png Ato2.png Atoposter.png Mimiposter.png Fizzyposter.png Nia poster.png Powposter.png Tokiposter.png Leonposter.png Menu.png 1-3.png 4-6.png 7-8.png 9-10.png Jelly Otter.png|This page is protected by Jelly Otter so only admins can edit! This is from the old Canimals Fanon Wiki, which is deleting all of it's fanon. I'm posting it here so that it's not completely gone. Canimals The Movie is a New sci fi drama action movie released February 28, 2017. Plot: It starts closing in on a can-like planet which according to the website is Canalia, then it closes in to a location called Canimal Valley then it it finally zooms in at the main protanogist, Ato then the zooming in stops with Ato looking at the clouds and says:"Hmmmm....Cloudy but no precipitation.". Then he looks at a tornado coming to a forest fire which the tornado sucked up the fire up turning it into a fire whirl, then Ato gasps, then he starts quivering in fear, but he had an idea and then it comes to a screen saying "two hours,one minute and 50 seconds later", then it goes to Ato, but now he has a huge boat behind him, and he was going 200 miles per hour on his boat, and then he went to Canalia spaceport, and goes to a certain planet of Bun&Bunnia, a planet of Bun&Bunee. Fizzy was robbing a bank at that planet and was caught by bunny police officers, and was sentenced 5 weeks in jail. She escaped by using her secret super power which will not be mentioned until the official release. There are some rumors saying that Ato died in a plane crash, being shot down by Biggest Butt Bear, but not confirmed in the media. There was also a deleted scene of Fizzy and Oz getting married, and went into the Larva world with Yellow and Red, but the couple was driven out be their toilet humor, and they had started a war between Larva and Canalia. Kitty Galore was also mentioned when Fizzy was talking about an evil cat when Mimi said to have her transformation to Midnight Mimi, saying only cats like Kitty Galore would turn into a devilish creature. Cameos: Five nights at Freddy's 1 & 2 Freddy fazbear: "PARTY TIME" poster noticed on the fifth floor of the tower of tower, face carved in the back of the boat. Bonnie: body noticed being thrown into the incinerator of the Tower of Tower. Toy Chica: hiding behind the refrigerator in the first floor of the tower of power. Freddy fazbear's pizza train: parked by the Tower of Tower. Foxy: Body carved at the front of the boat. Diary of a Wimpy Kid Cameos: Fregly is showing his secret freckle at Cape Town in Bun&Bunnia, as Pow is spotting a nearby enemy. Leon was watching Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul, until Mimi interrupted with bad news. When Pow was defeating the Helmet Bois, he said,"It's got a hair in it!", a reference from Fregly. Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Cameos: Kitty Galore was mentioned by Fizzy about Mimi. Soundtrack: * Fallin' for you * Get this Party Started * Bulletproof * Feel Good Inc. * Closer * Maps * All about the Bass Trivia: This The 1ST Movie In The Canimals Series. The Movie Is Far Too Terrifying For Timmy Turner. This The 1st Time A Canimal Character Dies, It Was Ato. As Of This Movie, The New BRB Logo Will Be Used For The Rest Of Season 2, For The Upcoming Season 3 Episodes, And The Upcoming TV Spinoff: Canimals: Can-Tastic Adventures. This Movie Reveals Mimi's Alternate Form: Midnight Mimi. This movie will also reveals Pow's family and his future, and he is acted by Grayson Russell. By the way, there was a game of Canimals that actually exist, and it was made before the movie, check here. Quotes = Mimi = Rare Can it is new friend. Wooga doesn't have Toki with ME!!!! Ato is so cool, but Wooga have big happiness. Funeral of male character is so sad. ^sniffing and crying^ So Long Ato! Long most is lost. (2x:on Ato's funeral and at fight with Wooga) On thin ice isn't nice. YAY! HE'S FINALLY GONE! = Oz = It's your chance, Mimi! So Long, Ato! ^so loud crying^ Eat Wooga, Uly! Please! To win! = Ato = JEWISH GIRL FOR HER NUMBER AND SHES STARTS ROLLING UP HER SLEVVE Help me, Wooga have me! Long time is too hard. So long, friends! (his last words) = Pow = Will in have toon. I'm sorry, i'm stumped. Sniff coming soon. You last words is cool and truth, Ato. (on Ato's resting place) = Toki = Help me! Wooga have me and want to eat it! Is Ato alive? (Mimi speaks:No!) Category:Movies Category:This is sparta! Category:PG-13 Rated